


To the Red House We Go

by AmareeSenpai



Series: Crime Saga [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Budding Love, Case Fic, Crime Scenes, M/M, Murder Mystery, Part 1 of series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareeSenpai/pseuds/AmareeSenpai
Summary: Erwin Smith is a police sergeant in charge of major crimes. His city is being terrorized by a string of recent homicide/kidnapping cases. Spiraling out of his control and running out of time to save the missing children, Erwin finds himself in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. And the bartender at his favorite bar seems to be his only source of sanity...and pleasure.





	

“And then the prince and princess lived happily ever after.”  
“Daddy, that story is boring and you read it all the time.”  
“Tell you what, tomorrow we’ll go to the bookstore and you can choose some new books.”  
“Okay! Goodnight, daddy.”  
“Goodnight, Eren.” Grisha Yeager softly closed the door as he watched his son drift into a sweet slumber. He peered into his own bedroom to see his wife, Carla, already in a deep rest, barely budging when he laid down beside her.  
“Eren asleep?”  
“Yes, love. I’m taking him to the bookstore tomorrow. He hates the one I always read to him about the prince saving the princess.”  
“I do too.”  
“Goodnight love.”  
“Mm. Goodnight Grisha.”

* * *

  
The car slowly turned into the driveway, its brakes whispering a screech. The driver lifted the mask over his face and unholstered his gun. He turned to his boss, awaiting his signal.  
“Calm and classy, gentlemen.”  
The second henchman in the back seat unraveled the cloth shielding an axe, its sheen glistening from the illuminating moonlight. Its silver would soon be painted in blood.  
“Let’s go,” the boss announced. Henchman 1 meticulously picked the lock on the front door and took care to step gently on the floor to avoid any creaks that could await the tenants.  
“Now now lads, let’s have some fun with this one. I’m in a festive mood! By the way sonny, get the buckets,” he requested of Henchman 2. He maneuvered his way through the living room, admiring the pictures of the happy family of three. His fingertips traced the face of the mother. _Oh what beauty you bestow._  
His eyes settled on the son. Young. Jovial. Cute. Prey. He hummed as he approached an expensive looking vase occupied by beautiful roses.  
_Oh what fun this will bring._  
His bony fingers swiped at the glass vase, shattering it on the ground. “Show time,” he bubbly announced as his henchmen readied themselves.

* * *

  
“Grisha, what was that?” Carla stirred suddenly while yanking the covers off of him.  
“Something crashed,” he responded while pulling the covers back over his head.  
“Go check on Eren!” He groggily mopped to his son’s room. A small peering through the cracked door showed the boy still lost in his slumber. Carla appeared behind him, visibly shaken.  
Grisha patted her shoulder. “I’ll go see what fell.”  
“Be careful.”  
He hadn’t taken two steps down the stairs when he felt an ominous presence downstairs. He gulped as he descended the rest, scaling the wall for a light.  
_What?_  
He found his hand bent backwards with a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth. His glasses fell off his face during his struggle. His eyes only met with darkness as he felt the first full impact of a blunt object shattering his knees. He moaned out in pain as he collapsed to the floor, scraping the ground to escape with his good arm. His hand came into contact with what felt like a boot. From the glimmer of the stars, he could make out a masked figure hovering over him. The intruder brought the bat again down and crushed his fingers, sending shockwaves through Grisha.  
“Now now. Let him suffer a bit, Blondie. Don’t kill him off so fast” the boss recommended. Grisha’s eyes grew hazy as he tried to scream for his wife and son to escape.  
“G-Grisha? Is everything okay down there?”  
_No no no please don’t come down here Carla._  
“Grisha, answer me!”  
_God save us!_  
“Mommy, what’s wrong?”  
“Eren, go wait in your room and lock the door. Mommy will be right back.” With each step, Grisha wailed desperately to warn her. All was in vain as the second henchmen emerged from the shadows and tackled her to the ground.  
“Okay fellas, lights!” Blondie flipped the switch. To her horror, Carla stared at her husband, face vexed in pain and his cloth gag soaked in blood. His eyes pleaded with hers, begging her to live so Eren could escape. What a vain request.  
“Okay Mouse. You know what to do.” Boss signaled. The second henchman tugged on Carla’s head by her hair, practicing the swing of his ax. Grisha tussled on the ground, inching towards her until the brawny bastard that assailed him smacked the bat down against his spine. A clean snap echoed through the room, tossing a vicious sob into the air from Carla. Blondie continued to bash the bat into Grisha until the poor man until his face has hidden behind a mask of bloody and bruised flesh.  
“Don’t worry lovely, this’ll only hurt till you die,” Boss said as he gave an animalistic smile as he waited for the final swoosh of the ax.  
“God save me. God save my husband. God save my child!”  
Mouse tapped her neck with the axe.  
_Drip. Drip._  
He swung the weapon through the air.  
_Pour._  
Grisha’s wails were silenced by the gunshot to his head. The boss poked at him with his feet.  
“Nice shot, Blondie.” He scanned the room walked over to the family portrait again. The once black and white portrait was now stained with a reddish hue. He traced his fingers through it, tainting it even more.  
_How lovely._  
“Take care of business, lads. I’ll fetch the kid.” Boss crept up the stairs as he approached the room labeled as ‘Eren.’ He tapped on the door and listened for stirring on the other side. He kicked the door and sauntered in. No sight of the kid. He moseyed over to the closet, opening it to fearful eyes. Eren stared back at the apparition of malice in his closet doorway.  
“Hey, Eren. Your mommy and daddy had an accident so I’m going to take you some place safe.”  
“I don’t want to go with you,” he protested through tears.  
“That’s too bad.” One quick hit to his temple and Eren was out. He threw the boy over his shoulder and met with his lackeys.  
“I’m getting too old for this. Let’s go before the cops show up. You get it all?” Mouse nodded. “Okay, Blondie, drive carefully then. Don’t want to lose my precious cargo,” he cautioned while smiling at the buckets.

* * *

  
Sergeant Erwin Smith pulled up to the Yeagar house with a grim expression. The unit chief, Mike Zacharias, stated that this was the most horrific crime scene he had ever witnessed. Erwin took a deep breath then approached the house. His rookie partner, Jean Kirstein, was hovering over a garbage can vomiting his insides out. The unmistakable stench of death hit Erwin like a bullet and he gagged. His staggered over to his partner, offering him a napkin.  
“Erwin…it’s inhumane. I couldn’t stay in there. Too much blood.” He cut his sentences short as he hacked up again. Erwin gazed into the house. Mike could be seen with a fervid look of distress in his eyes. Erwin stepped through the doorway. Oh how he wished he hadn’t.  
The male victim had been beaten so severely that patches of his skin were missing. The gag in his mouth was glued to his bloody gums. The female victim…it was too much.  
“Erwin, breathe,” Mike urged as he patted his back to exit the house for the briefing.  
“Mike, the sick bastard cut her up. For god’s sake, he mutilated her!”  
“Erwin, compose yourself.”  
“Fuck.”  
“It gets worse.” He pointed to the medical examiner, Dr. Ymir. She noticed them and waved them over.  
“I wish I could have seen you under better circumstances, Sergeant Smith.”  
“It can’t get worse than what I just saw.”  
She nodded. “Cause of death for the woman was blood loss and dismemberment. Cause of death for the man was a gunshot wound to the head. Through the back and out the front. I won’t know any extensive details until I do an autopsy.”  
“Shit.”  
“And their son is missing.”  
Erwin felt a brick hit his chest. “Chief, it’s the same MO as the other homicide/kidnapping cases. This kid is the fourth one to be kidnapped.”  
Mike sighed. “Dammit. We haven’t even found the other missing kids yet and now we have another!”  
“Jean, get over here,” Erwin commanded. The rookie stumbled over as he clutched his stomach.  
“Interview the neighbors. See if they knew about the Yeager family. Any enemies, out of the ordinary behavior, anything.”  
“Got it.”  
Erwin looked back at the house. Mike watched him and shoved him slightly. “And you get back in there, Erwin.”  
“Why don’t you?”  
“Because I’ve seen enough for the rest of my life. Take a detailed report because you’ll be up for the next two days.”  
“What about the kid?”  
“There’s a specialized unit being made to trace him. Your job is nailing the sick fucker who’s instigating these.”  
“As long as I can kill him.” Mike scowled and stepped up to him.  
“Make sure he suffers first.”

* * *

  
_“Where am i?”_  
_Erwin started back at the house in front of him, registering his current location._  
_“I’m…back at the crime scene?”_  
_The house had a malevolent aura surrounding it, beckoning all who enter an easy entry into hell. Erwin cautiously made his way up the stairs, each step feeling as though they are being cradled by demented forces. He entered the house, the door screeching loudly as the metallic copper smell of blood rushed his nostrils. He pressed his sleeve to his nose. A foggy haze floated throughout the room._  
_“I can barely see in here.”_  
_There was no furniture, no wall décor, only a pair of lone glasses in the middle of the room. Erwin crept over and plucked them off of the ground._  
_“Don’t these belong to the father?”_  
_He turned them around in his hands, running his finger along the engraved temple. Grisha._  
_He brought the glasses up to his eyes. His vision cleared instantly._  
_“I can see just fine, why the hell would I need glass-” He screamed as the glasses latched onto his face, digging into his temples as blood trickled down his face. He pulled and yanked with all of his might to no avail as he felt the temples fusing into his scalp. He furiously ran to the door but it shut in his face. He pounded and threw his body against it. A slight slimmer of the outside world was visible as he rammed himself again._  
_“Help me!” He spun around to see a bloody, mangled arm reach towards him._  
_“Please save my child. Save my Eren.” The mother was pleading, her clotted tears staining the ground red._  
_“Jesus Christ, get me out of here!” Eren yelled louder as he took to punching the door. If it wouldn’t open, it would have to break._  
_“Why aren’t you helping him? Why?” Her wails filled the air as Erwin fell to ground, covering his ears and drowning her out with his own sobs. He gasped as the room grew silent. He slowly looked up. A little boy was staring back at him. Scared. Soiled. Sorrowed. He pointed his finger at Erwin, eyes turning coal black with rage._  
_“Why haven’t you found me yet?”_  
_“I’m trying.”_  
_“Why haven’t you found us yet?” Three more younger children appeared next to Eren. “Why haven’t you found us yet?” The question turned into a bitter chorus that shook Erwin to his core._  
_“Get me the fuck out of here!” He bashed on the door again as the children’s cries filled the air._  
_“I want to go home!”_  
_“I want my mommy!”_  
_“I don’t want to be locked in the cage anymore!”_  
_“I don’t want to die!”_

  
*ring ring ring*  
“What?” The sound of the doorbell brought Erwin back to reality. He’d fallen asleep while looking over the crime scene photos. After two days of no sleep and the crime scene becoming his second home, he considered himself going insane.  
*ring ring ring*  
“Who…who is it?”  
“It’s me, Jean. I brought some documents over.”  
Erwin trudged over to the door, clutching his scalp, searching for any remnants of the nightmare he just endured.  
“You look like hell,” Jean commented as Erwin shrugged.  
“The neighbors have a surveillance system so we were able to catch some things.” He sat down at the coffee table. “I have the video from their feeds but…”  
“But?”  
“Sgt. Smith…how many kids have to go missing until we hit a break in this case?”  
Erwin stared at his partner. Jean was a rookie cop with a bad temper. He was almost kicked out of the force due to a confrontation with a fellow recruit. The only reason his ass was covered was because Erwin saw potential in him. Since he became a sergeant, the workload and case authority had picked up and he was in desperate need for a partner. And…this is what he was given. As emotional and unstable as Jean could be sometimes, Erwin found it necessary to have someone who had the ability to be empathetic, something that he had lost years ago.  
“I don’t know Jean, but we won’t let those bastards take any more kids.”  
“Right! Oh, here’s the video. Let’s take a look.”  
Erwin jotted down notes. Three henchmen. Weapons of choice were an axe, a bat, and a pistol. There was nothing major sticking out to them. After replaying the video several times, they gave up.  
“All we know for sure is that the kid still might be alive,” Erwin confirmed.  
“I wish that made me feel better,” Jean whispered. “I mean they got in the car like it was nothing! No remorse! No, shit, anything!”  
“They’re killers, Jean. They have to be that way.” He looked at his younger partner, shaking in anger. “Go home, get some rest. We still have a lot of work to do.” Jean nodded.  
Erwin sighed as the door slammed. He was too tired to look through the photos again and too scared to go back to sleep. There was only one thing he could do.

* * *

  
The jazz music hummed in the background as he entered his favorite bar, the Dusky Rose. His eyes scanned the room for the antidote to his current woes. His eyes landed on the scowling bartender shaking a drink.  
“Evening, Levi.”  
“It’s late. Go home.”  
Erwin plopped down across the bar from him and adjusted his collar. “I hope I don’t smell like death because that’s how I feel.”  
“Erwin, we’re-”  
“I need the strongest thing you have.” That was all that he needed to say in order for Levi to understand his present state of mind.  
“Long night?”  
“Another case of the butchered parents and the stolen kid. I don’t think I can sleep tonight after that crime scene.”  
Levi motioned for the manager to start shooing people out of the bar. It was one thing for everyone to mosey around like it was their living quarters, but it was another for them to hear the grotesque details of the epidemic lining Erwin’s desk. After getting the last two customers out, Levi handed him a cup of bourbon.  
“I saw it on the news. Talk to me,” Levi urged.  
“I don’t think you want to know.”  
“Well, you aren’t going to go to a shrink, so you might as well tell me, asshole.”  
Erwin took a big gulp and slammed the cup on the table.  
He… dismembered the mother. The father was beaten to death with a blunt object. Over 20 impact points. Gunshot wound to the head took him out. Both of them were exsanguinated.”  
A flash of nausea showered over Levi as he quickly took a shot of bourbon to mask his disgust.  
“And the kid?”  
“Five years old. Eren Yeager.  
“Erwin.”  
“I don’t need a fucking shrink. I just need alcohol and you. Come over night.”  
Levi couldn’t decipher if it was a suggestion or a command. He silently nodded as he went to the back of the bar to gather his belongings.  
“I’m not having sex with you tonight. I’m still pissed about last time. You were so drunk, you nearly tore my ass apart,” he reminisced viciously.  
“I apologized the next day.”  
“After I held a knife to your throat, you shitty cop.”  
Erwin smiled. “But you’re still coming by the looks of it.”  
“Shut up. If I don’t monitor you, you’ll drink yourself to death. Then no one will catch that bastard. So, police car or taxi to your house, Mr. Officer?”

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for this! I hope you like it, even just a little bit :)


End file.
